My joy and pride
by thatrandomyugiohgal
Summary: Aster and his dad.


Hi guys this is a new fic about Aster and his farther who's name shall be Mark (he looks nice and cute like a Mark)

(NORMAL POV)

Any night for a married couple would be just to lay down and cuddle but not for this pair. Who was expecting, she had just found out that she was carrying her first baby. She turned to her significant other with joy and Delight on both of their faces and blurted the heart stopping news .

(10 months later)

Mark Phoenix was sitting in the hospital room next to his not so happy wife holding his baby. His baby was small but had big crystal blue eyes which glimmers with a sparkle of light. Mark came up with the name Aster for their boy. Aster had a lot of his dad's features. Little did any of them know what fate had in store for them. Later the same day Mark put Aster to bed and he turned around depressed and feeling empty that just 5 hours before hand his wife had passed away because she was just too ill and there was nothing that anyone could do. Mark wasn't the type of guy to just live with it and find someone else he was loyal to his wife and would and will never marry or go out with another woman again.

He worked on games as gaming and drawing for them was his job he had an extraordinary talent when it came with art. He was very stressed now. Having Aster and work to put bread on the table. He tried not to let work take him to his own world and forget what matters most to him. He designed what he felt right for whatever game that was in the making.

Time went fast and Aster had turned 7 little did Mark know that this would be the last year of his existence in this world in this form. He had changed jobs he was now a card designer for Pegasus mainly for Aster and his love for hero's and Mark saw this as a chance to bond with his only child and so he started to make the Destiny hero's only for his son to remember him by. Aster loved his Daddy more than anything, his dad told him about justice and good will always will win against evil. Aster took all his farther advice to heart.

Mark took Aster out a lot they went fishing and went out to a open field and sat on a mound and drew hero's they even just went for drives around the city sometimes just to get outside. These were the times that really stayed with the both of them. Mark was Asters hero and would do whatever to make him proud so when he was killed in cold blood Aster being the loving and skilled child that he was told himself that he would avenge his dad by getting and making the thug that took his dad away from him pay dearly. Then Aster was blinded by vengeance and only used his Destiny hero's for his own sake.

When Aster was adopted he never quite had the same happy feeling that he got with his dad. The D could never replace his dad. Aster spent most of his time playing sports or doing something educational. Aster never realised that after he was adopted it was like he had became a different person.

Every night before he went to sleep Aster would take his photo of him and his dad and look to the stars and promise to his dad that he would avenge him and that he would be never forget him. Then he would say good night and crawl back to bed still clutching the picture in his hands.

Aster grew up mentally and physically into a fine gentleman. He was calm and polite. He did his best not to show his childish self. One thing that Aster dose best is hide his motivation and feelings.

After his duel against Zane Aster on the way to meet up with his only friend thought about what he has been through throughout his messed up crazy life. He still had that picture his truly missed his dad and now he was definitely going to kill the bastard who killed his dad for the ulitmate Destiny card.

Aster never liked the academy but if it was because of Destiny then so be it. He met Jaden who was way to loud and hyper for someone quiet and 'snobby' like Aster. Aster just didn't take it at first but when they won against Sarina he felt like he could be friends. But with his stubbornness Aster just calmed down a bit and got settled with his new friend after a while.

He was on his yacht watching the live broadcast of The D's duel against Dr Collector. It seemed like he was gonna lose but the D just started laughing and then said something after which the board cast cut off. His phone stated ringing with hesitation Aster picked up. He was okay that was all what mattered.

Standing on The D's ship learning about the past and truth by Kyle who didn't care that he killed a man for a card and adopted his child to cover his tracks. Aster had found D the man he was looking for after 10 fucking years it that the man who adopted him was the man who made him feel like the lonely egoistic asshole in the world.

XxxxEndxxxx

Hi guys I a back and I am busy so I will do my best to get the Next chapter of Unexpected up.

So this was a fic mainly about how I felt Aster and his dad was. And about their feelings. Aster seemed to have became more a friendly to Jaden after defeating Sarina. Aster is a great and complex character and that is why He is ,y favourite along with Zane and The D.


End file.
